Paradise Always Finds A Way
by nova spiritwolf
Summary: Kiba and the pack stop in a small town where they encounter a strange wolf who has some kind of connection with Tsume. Who is this wolf and what dangers will her presence bring to the pack?
1. Chapter 1

_Paradise Always Finds A Way_

**Hey guys, Nova Spirit Wolf here. Ok so this is my first ever story on so I'm apologising in advance if this story sucks. So read on and remember to review after each chapter or else this story will fizzle out and die.**

The search for paradise still continued and the road was hard. After yet another day of hearing Hige's voice whine that he was hungry, Tsume was just about ready to turn around and permanently shut him up, but he trudged on, seeking comfort that the next town was not too far away. Kiba was leading the pack as usual with Tsume next in line, then Hige and finally dragging behind; Toboe, who was exhausted and looked about ready to pass out from fatigue. Hige turned around to look behind and upon seeing Toboe so far behind called to the others.

"Hey Kiba! The runt looks like shit, how far to the next town?" Kiba and Tsume turned to look as well and Kiba spoke up.

"We should be there soon, I can smell it, its not to far now." Toboe did not look impressed upon hearing his fellow pack members talking about him.

"Guys we don't have to stop just because of me, I can keep up!"

"Were not stopping just for you runt, we've been walking for days, we all need a rest and some food wouldn't be too bad either" replied Hige drooling at the thought of food. Tsume reluctantly agreed with the collar-wearing wolf.

"He's right Toboe, if we keep this up we'll all end up looking like you."

The pack finally arrived in the small town and Hige immediately bolted in search of food, leaving Kiba, Tsume and Toboe to find a place to spend the night.

Toboe sat on the hard wooden floor of the abandoned warehouse that Kiba had found. Tsume turned to leave and Toboe shot up from his spot on the floor.

"Where are you going Tsume?"

"Don't worry runt, I just need some fresh air that's all, Kiba will stay here with you." And with that he turned and stalked out of the warehouse and disappeared into the dark of night.

Hige kept walking through the streets trying to ignore the weird looks people were giving him. He shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his yellow hoodie and trudged on.

"_Probably my collar_." He thought to himself as he continued his desperate search for food. He turned a corner and heard strange noises coming from the alley at the bottom of the street. Pushing the thought of food out of his mind, he walked towards the source of the noise and what he saw made his jaw drop in shock.

**So what did you guys think? Don't forget to review coz if I don't get 5 reviews I will not update this story. Thanks for taking the time to read this fic and review, review, review.**

**P.S I am currently looking for a beta to help me improve my stories so if your interested send me an email. Thanx.**

**Nova**


	2. Chapter 2

_Paradise Always Finds A Way_

**Hey, Nova Spirit Wolf again. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and to everyone who took the time to read it. This chapter is for Black Wolf of Dreams because he was the first person to review my story.**

A wolf was slowly backing up the alley while 4 men surrounded it. It had cuts all over its body and blood was dripping down from its mouth and it also had a large cut down its side. The 4 men slowly trapping it into the corner of the alley also looked a little worse for wear with a few scratches of their own. The wolf leapt at the nearest man and dug its fangs into his neck biting down hard. It landed gracefully back on its feet and growled at the remaining 3 men who turned to run but instead came face to face with an angry Hige in his wolf form snarling slightly. One of the men drew a gun and fired at Hige who dodged away easily before the bullet could hit him. But Hige didn't see one of the other men draw his own gun and fire a shot, hitting Hige in the shoulder. The other wolf rushed at the unlucky man who screamed loudly before the wolf was upon him. By now the remaining men had turned tail and run out of the alley as fast as their legs could take them.

Now the men were gone, Hige finally got a good look at the wolf he had saved. She was a little bit smaller than him with dark red fur and bright blue eyes. She had a cream tip on her tail and on her ears as well. She also had 4 silver bracelets on her left front leg, like Toboe's, but they were heavier and thicker and made a louder sound when she moved.

"_Wow, what a babe!_" Hige thought to himself. She turned into a human and walked over to inspect his shoulder. Hige couldn't stop staring at her. She had long hair the colour of her fur tied up in a ponytail high on her head and intense blue eyes. She was quite pretty, with heaps of earrings in the tops of both her ears and she also had the 4 silver bracelets on her left wrist. She was wearing baggy jeans tucked into combat boots and a white singlet under a forest green jacket that stoped at her elbows. She noticed him staring at her and gave him a quick poke to snap him out of it.

"Hey quit staring and let me have a look at your shoulder," she said sounding impatient. It was the Hige noticed the pain in his left arm. Blood was quickly seeping through his yellow hoodie and dropping silently to the alley floor. She pressed her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding and helped him to his feet.

"I'm Nova by the way, thanks for the help back there," she said while jerking her head in the direction of the alley they had just left.

"Don't worry about it, my names Hige, its nice to meet ya." He replied happily. Nova continued to walk down the street with Hige leaning heavily on her while he pressed a hand to his wound to stem the flow of blood.

"So do you have somewhere to stay while you're here in town?" she asked while they walked.

"I don't know, I have to find my pack first, they should be around here somewhere" replied Hige scratching his head with his free hand. After about 20 minutes of searching, Hige's sensitive nose picked up the familiar scent of the pack and pointed Nova in the direction they were in. Not long after, a battered and bleeding Hige stumbled into the warehouse with Nova in tow, looking equally battered with cuts and bruises of her own.

Hige what took you so long? Did you bring any food back?" asked an excited Toboe before he noticed the blood slowly dripping down Hige's jumper onto the ground.

"What the hell happened to you Hige? Did you get into another fight?" asked Tsume before he realised there was some one standing next to Hige.

"Who the hell is this?" he snapped. Nova turned to him shocked.

"Well that's not the way to treat a guest now is it?" Tsume stood there stunned before a look of recognition spread across his face.

"Nova?" he asked "Is that really you?"

"Its really me Tsume.' She replied, before leaping into his open arms. He spun her around and hugged her tightly before setting her back down again. Hige looked from Tsume to Nova and then back again.

"Ok is there something going on here that I should know about?" he asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter porky, she's my sister" snapped Tsume.

**Wow another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy this one and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Bye for now.**

**Nova **


	3. Chapter 3

Paradise Always Finds A Way 

**Hi everyone, Nova Spirit Wolf here. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Sorry this chapter took so long but here it is finally!**

**_Black Wolf Of Dreams: _Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistake last chapter; I fixed it so it should be all right now.**

**_Inuyasha-Is-The-Best-Show: _I read what you said about the summary and you were right so I went back and fixed it up. I hope its ok now!**

**Ok onwards with the story!**

"Since when did you have a sister Tsume?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Since when she was born you idiot that's when!" Tsume replied sarcastically. He finally turned back to Nova and studied her carefully, taking in her many cuts and bruises.

"You've changed' he stated simply. Nova just laughed.

"'Course, you cant expect me to stay 14 forever do you?" Tsume looked over her many earrings disapprovingly. Nova saw the look on his face and laughed again. Her laughter sounded like a bark.

"Wow Tsume, guess if you don't like them you wont like my tattoos then" she joked. His eyes widened in shock and he exploded.

"What!" Nova sighed and then lifted up her shirt to reveal a tattoo of a wolf howling on her lower back.

"There, are you happy now?" Hige liked what he saw so he asked where the other one was. She turned her wrist over and pulled down her bracelets to show another tattoo written in Latin meaning, 'were words fail, love speaks'.

"Cool" said Hige satisfied. Tsume on the other hand was not a happy camper.

"Aren't you a little young to have tattoos Nova?" Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Tsume before replying.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do after you left me all by myself when I was 14 god damm years old Tsume!" Anger was written across her features.

"And besides, I'm 17 and I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" she added.

In all the commotion and yelling no one noticed Hige fall over and black out from blood loss, everyone had forgotten about his wound in learning Tsume had a sister.

"Umm guys?" Toboe started and then paused before continuing. "I don't want to break up the happy family reunion or anything, but Hige just collapsed and now he's bleeding all over the floor." Everyone turned to look and saw Hige sprawled on the floor with blood leaking from his shoulder. Kiba quickly took charge.

"Tsume can you pick him up and put him on this bench over here and Toboe can you get some bandages to stop the bleeding." Tsume and Toboe both nodded and went about their tasks while Nova stood around anxiously.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kiba turned to answer her.

"Yeah it's a full moon tonight so he'll be back on his feet in no time." Nova went to sit next to Hige's sleeping form and watched him as he slept.

Nova was just drifting off to sleep when she felt something next to her stir. She looked down and saw Hige just beginning to open his eyes. At that moment Toboe's voice could be heard yelling at Tsume and Kiba to get up.

"Hey get up, Hige's awake. Come on, get up!" They grumpily complied, still desperate for sleep. Tsume turned to Nova.

"Well now that everyone's awake, why don't you tell me what the hell you're doing in this town when I told you to stay with the pack!" She seemed taken back for a moment before she cleared her throat and replied.

"Fine, you don't have to get angry, it's not my fault you know."

"Well the day after you left Tsume, we were travelling through some kind of forest and then these soldiers came out of nowhere and started shooting everyone." She paused and looked a bit uncomfortable before continuing.

"I got scared so I ran in the other direction and hid but by then they had set fire to the forest and that's all I remember before I woke up the next day." She looked on the verge of tears and seemed to be trying really hard not to break down and cry. The group looked shocked, particularly Tsume. Nova looked up with tears starting to spill down her cheeks and stammered.

"I'm a coward…nothing but a coward… I left them all there to die and ran off to save myself… I should have stayed to fight… but I was so scared and those soldiers were so strong… I'm a coward and now they're all dead because of me!" And with that she leapt up and ran out of the warehouse and disappeared into the night.

**Wow a cliffy! Hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review coz all those nice comments encourage me to write more chapters! Bye for now.**

**Nova**


End file.
